This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The NFCR invites speakers to Los Alamos/UNM to present seminars and to discuss Resource research and collaborative activities. The candidates for NFCR Director each presented a seminar during their interviews.